Life, Or Something Like It
by historylover
Summary: One-shot set prior to the invasion about family life.


A/N: It's been a while since I've been bit by the writing bug. In fact, it's been so long, I may have forgotten how to do this. But, I've been struck by the tape that Walter found of Etta's birthday party. So, forgive me for anything that's out of character. Again, it's been a while.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Fringe_. And, as always, I'd like to invoke the MST3K mantra.

**Life, or Something Like It**

_Is this my life? How did it get so good?_ Olivia thought to herself before forcing the thought out of her head. She knew these kinds of thoughts would jinx everything.

The past three years have been the happiest she had ever known in her life. And, that realization would signal the end to everything. But, for a moment, the thought briefly entered her mind.

Etta came running into the bedroom, wanting to be picked up. Today was her third birthday, and she was wanting to see Grampa in the lab and make sure he was coming to her party. Olivia reassured her little daughter that Walter wouldn't miss her party for anything.

Etta wriggled out of Olivia's arms and ran back into the living room. _You would think she was overloaded on coffee!_ Olivia thought to herself, noting that she could use a cup. Or 12.

She could hear Peter and Etta laughing in the living room together. Etta had Peter wrapped around her little finger, and Olivia suspected that Etta also loved her Daddy more than her Mommy. But, she didn't want to share those doubts. Maybe because the Bishops were the first people to make Etta happy—her first real smile was at Walter, and her first laugh was with Peter. Her first word was "Da-Da." Second word? "Gam-pa."

Maybe because Mommy had to be the disciplinary figure. No cookies until you eat your peas. No more TV, it's time for bed (which was always a fight.) Time to go home from the park, you need a bath. It wasn't that Peter never put his foot down, but he and Etta were fellow conspirators.

Olivia didn't really mind. Plus, she could see so much of Peter in Etta that sometimes she could feel her heart leap to her throat.

Also, things had been really slow lately. Not many fringe events were happening. Olivia wondered how the other universe was doing. She couldn't believe that she now thought about them with fondness. Too bad the bridge was closed.

And, her Cortexiphan powers were really on the decline. She hadn't used one of them in years. She may not even have them anymore. The bullet twinkled at her from the jewelry box, and Olivia lightly touched the bullet. Peter always joked that it was the bullet that saved the world.

Olivia wasn't sure about that.

The laughter was growing louder from the living room. That always spelled trouble for the near future—either bruises or something broken, or both. And then would come the half-guilty, half-pleased identical smiles and looks from father and daughter.

Olivia entered the living room to see Peter and Etta playing airplane. With every swing, Etta would shriek with laughter, almost harmonizing with Peter's deep laugh. As always, Olivia felt her heart leap into her throat as she started to laugh with them.

_Everything is perfect_. The thought escaped before she could do anything about it.

Suddenly, a chill went down Olivia's spine, and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Everything was too perfect, too calm, too quiet. She suddenly felt like she was in the eye of a storm, a huge storm that would change life as anyone knew it.

Suddenly, she remembered that cryptic warning that September told Walter. Ever since Walter told them about September's little visit, they've been looking into what he meant. But, September hadn't appeared since warning Walter that "they" were coming. Olivia suddenly felt anxious, like she should be doing something to look into it _now_. It was like she was peering into darkness, knowing she should have answers to questions not yet asked.

The sun went out from the windows, leaving everything in darkness. The laughter stopped and in its place, Olivia heard screams. She looked up to see both Etta and Peter lying dead. Olivia's breath and heart quickened in horror.

"Olivia?"

Olivia froze, feeling angry at herself for freezing. For looking away for a moment. This happened because of those stray thoughts about happiness and perfection—feelings she was not meant to have.

"_Olivia?"_ The voice was louder and more insistent.

Olivia looked up. The dark scene faded before her, replaced by Peter looking at her with a concerned look on his face. Etta wriggled around in Peter's arms and whimpered, disappointed that her airplane had suddenly stopped.

"Is everything all right? You kind of spaced out there for a moment."

Olivia put on what felt like a bright, yet very fake, smile. "Everything's fine."

Peter looked at her for a brief moment, and Olivia knew he could see through her lie. Etta pulled on his arm, and whined "Daddy!" Finally, he nodded and continued to swing Etta in the air.

Olivia felt herself relax as she again got caught up into the laughter and the moment. But, that dark scene remained just under her thoughts.

Fin.

A/N: Again, sorry for any OOC moments. It's been a long time.


End file.
